


Happily ever after

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, In Public, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by that romantic proposal on the stage of the Broadway Theater<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZm8vDP81CA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after

Blaine has been waiting for Kurt to have some time off to go and see Cinderella at the Broadway Theater for what feels like forever until, out of nowhere, Kurt has an evening free from work and got the tickets and really want to go tomorrow, can we go tomorrow of course we can go tomorrow silly.

As they arrived at the door, Blaine shows their tickets to the nice lady in the pink waistcoat and her eyes widen.

"Well, aren’t you two two lucky mice !" she exclaims, "Those are winning tickets to get on stage at the end of the performance to have a duet with the cast !"

Blaine could swear she just winked at Kurt, but that doesn’t make any sense - a speck of dust must have flown in her eye, poor thing - and he’s overjoyed at the prospect of getting on that stage with that fantastic cast and his boyfriend.

—

The musical is everything Blaine could have wanted and more - Kurt got them a glass of champagne at intermission, but Blaine is vibrating in his seat as the performers take their final bow and Kurt touches his elbow. “Time for us to get on that stage, honey” he whispers in his ear and Blaine can feel his hand shaking as a theater employee comes to walk them through the maze backstage.

Blaine is the first one to enter the stage under the spotlights and the crowd applauds him and the actors/singers do too - some of them smile widly at him and he beams back at them.

Kurt follows him and one of the actors reaches to clap him on the shoulder as he goes. Blaine finds it a little bit odd, but he lets it slide.

"Prince Charming" approaches him with a microphone and asks him his name and Blaine blushes - in animation form or in the flesh, Cinderella’s prince has always been his favorite. He tells his name and Kurt smiles at him, hands in his pockets.

The actor taunts the audience for more cheering and Blaine can feel himself blush when Kurt raises his hands toward the audience, obviously asking for some quiet.

That’s more than odd.

Prince Charming goes toward him and gives him the microphone.

"Thanks" Kurt says, a waver in his voice. "It was amazing, an Broadway has always been such a big part of my life - of our lives, Blaine here, he’s the love of my life and we breath Broadway" he adds as the audience coos at them and Blaine wants to bury himself in a hole in the ground.

"and while you know how much I love Cinderella" Kurt says with a wave of his hand toward the lead actress behind him, "this whole raffle was a pretense."

The room goes quiet after a few gasping sounds and Blaine can hear his blood in his ears, and he covers his eyes with one hand.

And then the crowd - and the cast - claps and wolf-whistles excitedly.

Blaine can feel his eyes filling with tears and his face hurts he’s smiling so wide.

Kurt takes a step toward him and reaches for his hand. “Five years ago, you made me the best proposal ever - songs, flowers, the ring, the whole thing” he explains to the crowd, his hand clasping Blaine’s like a life line. “Those five years have been the best time of my life” Kurt continues, and Blaine can see the tears in his blue eyes, feeling better at letting his own roll down his cheeks.

Cinderella and most of the female cast are right behind him and Blaine can see them looking at them like protective fairy godmothers in their beautiful gowns.

"People spend their whole life looking for their true love" Kurt says, looking at him and Blaine sees only him, "and you - you’re amazing, even if you love weird food" Kurt says and the crowd laughs with him, "you put up with my craziness, you put up with my everything" Kurt cuts himself to take a deep breath, "and I feel like we are ready to take that step" Kurt adds, his voice stronger suddenly as he kneels down in front of Blaine, pulling a little square box from his pocket.

"This will be the place where I return the favor, Blaine Anderson, proposing in front of these strangers and our loved ones" Kurt says, waving at the crowd with the box in his hand - and now the lights are back on, Blaine can see them : Rachel, Santana, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Marley, Cooper, Burt - they are in the crowd, waving at him and crying and laughing, "it’s time for our Happily ever after" Kurt says, a shy smile on his face as he puts the microphone down to open the box, revealing a silver and onyx ring.

"So tell me, my love, my best friend, my fiancé" Kurt says after a short pause, "will you marry me ?"

Blaine scrambles to get closer to Kurt, letting him put the ring on his finger.

"You know that the answer is Yes, of course it’s yes" Blaine says with tears flowing down his face before pulling Kurt back to his feet to dip him into a kiss.


End file.
